


Caught!

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Discovery, F/F, Femslash, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Caught!

They had been very careful about their relationship and where they would meet each other, letting only their fellow senshi know and not their families. And they knew they were going against whatever path that destiny had set for them by Usagi not staying with Mamoru.

No one really knew where they would go to meet each other, except for the other senshi even though they had sworn an oath of silence.

Not even Mamoru could find them no matter how much he tried, no matter relentless he was or being threatened by other senshi to cease his attempts.

But even though they had prepared themselves for being caught with all the right reasons and excuses, they hadn't been prepared to be surprised by Usagi's parents without remembering their reasons for being together.

They had been in middle of softly kissing each other while cuddling, when one of her parents had walked in on them both.

"Usagi? I'm coming in, we need to -"

"What the -?"

"Usagi?"

"Dad!"

"..."

0000

He had honestly been worried about his only daughter, more so when he had found out from his darling wife that Usagi had broken up with the older boy that she had been dating.

What the hell was going on?

She hadn't been seeing the guy in a while, so when she stayed home to do something or go out with her friends, he would do some snooping of his own. It surprised him immensely to find that she was only spending her time with her friends.

Who all happened to female.

It was a rather odd thing in of itself. Was there something going on that she wasn't telling him?

He had waited until he knew that she was home and then quickly went up to her room, despite the odd protests made by his wife and son.

"Usagi? I'm coming in, we need to -"

"What the -??"

"Dad!"


End file.
